


Considerably Wider Experience

by dornfelder



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mostly heterosexual,” Tony says. </p><p>“<i>Mostly.</i>”</p><p>“I made exceptions.”</p><p>“Then make one now,” Bucky says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considerably Wider Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812103) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Sequel because I couldn't _not_. Sorry.

Any other time, Tony would revel in their (almost flawless) victory some more, but the day is catching up with him. He stretches in his chair and yawns. 

“Well,” he says to Bucky, who, so far, hasn’t shown any inclination to leave. He’s been mostly silent, not bad company at all, apart from the slight creeper tendencies. “This was fun, but I think I’ll actually call it a night. You need a room to stay, ask JARVIS. Wouldn’t want to bother the newlyweds, right?” 

Bucky looks at him with a frown. 

“What?” Tony says. “You planning on shooting some more people tonight?”

Bucky shakes his head after a second. “Not unless they make me.”

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine,” Tony says, getting up from his chair. “Some other day, I’d really love to learn the hows and whys of your miraculous resurrection, by the way.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Bucky says. “Trust me in that.”

He’s probably right, and in a way, Tony appreciates the warning. Not that it’s going to deter him. “Noted,” he says, and grabs his empty bottle on the way out. 

And. Well. 

Unexpectedly, in the _what-the-ever-loving-fuck-just-happened_ kind of way, his back hits the floor; the impact forcing the breath out of his lungs, and he’s being straddled and pinned down by what feels like three hundred pounds of one super-stealthy sniper slash assassin slash whatever that lunatic _is_. 

“Whoa,” Tony forces out, coughing. “What was that for?”

“Stark,” Bucky says, glaring – glaring? What business does he have _glaring_ at Tony, seriously? – down at him.

Tony tries to keep his breath even. “On a scale of one to ten, exactly how insane are you?” 

Bucky scowls, but doesn’t refute the accusation. “What you said. How wide?” 

“Huh?” Bucky is not going to kill him. Probably. He should probably call for help anyway. Right now. Except that Tony has the distinct feeling that if Bucky _wanted_ him dead, he’d already be.

“You said, _considerably wider experience_ ,” Bucky parrots back at him. 

“What does that have to –” 

Bucky grinds his ass against Tony’s groin.

“Nngh”, Tony says, the most articulate thing he comes up with. “What... Wait, _what_?”

“That’s what you said,” Bucky says again, carefully enunciating every word. “And I asked, _how wide_?”

“Never heard of ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’, have you?” Tony asks. 

Bucky glowers at him. 

“Never mind. Do you – are you concerned about his virtue? I thought we had established that he never – and he’s not my type anyway.”

Bucky’s eyes narrow. 

“Not that there’s anything wrong with him,” Tony hastens to assure. “Just .. you know what? I’ll shut up now.” 

“You were hard,” Bucky says. 

“Um,” Tony intelligently says and refuses to blush. “Are you kidding me? That was like the live porn equivalent of Beethoven’s No. 9. Anyone with a libido would get turned on by that. Well, that is, anyone except creepy stalkers who consider a sniper rifle the appropriate wedding attire . Seriously, who does that?” 

Bucky sends him a dark, scornful look. “You are derailing.”

“Can you let me up now? My back is killing me.” 

“No,” Bucky says. He’s pinning both of Tony’s arms to the ground, cold from his metal hand seeping through the fabric of Tony’s shirt sleeve. “Still derailing,” he points out.

“Damn well I’m derailing, because you’re being ridiculous,” Tony shoots back. “Besides, you were the one spying on them in the first place."

“Because I need to _know,_ ” Bucky says, emphasizing his words by tightening his hold on Tony’s wrist. Tony’s heartbeat spikes. Damn it. 

“What, that Wilson’s treating your boy right?”

Bucky nods grudgingly. 

“Yeah, well, it certainly looked like it,” Tony says. 

“I have to know what it’s _like,_ ” Bucky says. 

Tony blinks.

Bucky doesn’t react, just looks at him, one brow arching a bit, a challenge, maybe, waiting for Tony to get it.

“Oh,” Tony says. “Oh. Look – I’m flattered, but...“ 

“You were watching them,” Bucky accuses. 

“Yeah, okay, fair enough,” Tony says. “That’s not...”

“Do. You. Fuck. Guys?” 

It isn’t a question, precisely, more a declaration of sorts, though Tony doesn’t quite get why everything coming from the guy’s mouth has to sound like a threat. “Not really,” Tony says. Reconsiders. “Well. Sometimes, back in the days, but... not anymore?”

“I looked you up on the internet. You’re a slut,” Bucky says matter-of-factly.

“Excuse me?” Tony says. “Has anyone ever told you that insulting the person you’re propositioning is detrimental to getting in their pants? Anyway, I did guys mostly to piss off my father. Not that it wasn’t fun, but... I’m more of a Kinsey one than two.”

Bucky tilts his head to the side.

“Mostly heterosexual,” Tony says. 

“ _Mostly._ ”

“I made exceptions.”

“Then make one now,” Bucky says.

It’s kind of surreal, really, and Tony faintly wonders how it is possible for him to get himself in situations like these. “If you’re so desperate to know what it’s like,” he asks, “How about you go out and find some guy on the street? I’m sure plenty of people dig that look, all menacing and possibly – no, scratch that, almost certainly – homicidal.” 

“I don’t trust people,” Bucky says scornfully. 

“But you trust me? I’m touched.”

“ _He_ trusts you.”

Which isn’t a sufficient explanation at all, though Tony concedes that it probably comes as close to a compliment in Bucky’s books as it gets. 

“Right,” Tony says. “As I said, I’m flattered, but I’m afraid I have to decline. My slutty days are kind of over, to be honest, and besides, I’m with Pepper. I really don’t think she would be too thrilled with me cheating on her, even if it’s for educational purposes.”

Bucky’s gaze turns sharp. Sharp _er_. Calculating. His shifts his weight, leaning forward until their faces are inches apart, still holding Tony’s arms. “You sure about that?”

He rocks back, brushing over Tony’s dick on purpose, and okay, point made, Tony has been half-hard since he hit the floor, and this isn’t helping. 

Bucky smirks. It changes his face, adding _handsome_ to dark and broody, and fuck, that’s a complication Tony doesn’t need. And the thing is, he isn’t as sure as he would like to be. What Pepper and he have doesn’t rely on fidelity, and Tony is notoriously bad at resisting temptation. Still, it’s not a good idea, for more reasons than that. 

“I’ve never fucked a guy,” Bucky bluntly says. “I need you to show me.” 

He pushes down, grinds his ass against Tony’s crotch, and Tony hisses. “Hate to break it to you,” he says, through gritted teeth. “But what makes Rogers lose his mind, it’s not technique, it’s _love_ , you moron,” and thrusts up against Bucky. 

It earns him a sudden, feral grin. “Is that your way of saying you can’t compete?”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Tony says, and puts his hands on Bucky’s belt buckle. “You’re asking for it, you’re going to get it.” 

There’s a bit of a disagreement about basic necessities like and lube and condoms and a _bed_ , and where has the guy been the last few decades, has he been living under a rock? That, or something too depressing for Tony to delve into, so he makes sure to bring Bucky up to date. Taking his time. 

“Not going to break, damn you,” Bucky snarls. 

Tony counters it with a mean twist of his fingers that has Bucky gasping and shaking and almost coming apart. He’s lovely like this, all wide-eyed and spread out for Tony to work on him, and Tony has always been good at figuring things out. He can figure out Bucky Barnes – _Bucky Barnes_ , what a mindfuck – all right. 

That is, until Bucky hisses like a furious cat and rolls them over, straddling his thighs again and sinking down on Tony’s dick in one go.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony pants, heartfelt, staring at him, as Bucky winces and shivers and tightens around him, “fuck, why did you do that, take it easy, _slow_ –” 

Bucky starts to move, the contrary bastard, and this is going to be over brutally fast. 

It is. 

For Bucky, at least, who comes the moment Tony closes a hand around his dick, and then slumps down onto him and stops moving entirely. 

“Sweetheart,” Tony coaxes, and he’s not whining, he’s _not_. “Come on, just a little bit...”

“Don’t call me that,” Bucky immediately says, his voice still somewhat gruff, but softer, intimate. He sounds _young_. And fuck if Tony isn’t a sucker for that. He pulls Bucky down on top of him until they’re flush against each other with Bucky’s legs bracketing his, and starts thrusting up gently, slowly, while Bucky’s head is lolling against his shoulder. “Easy there. That’s it, love, you’re so good, you’re so...” 

Bucky helplessly trembles on top of him, his fingers, both metal and flesh, digging into Tony’s upper arms.

Oh, hell. This isn’t nearly the worst case of blue balls he’s ever had, Tony tells himself and pulls out, turning them so Bucky is on his side, and Tony can curl up along his back, pull him close. Bucky doesn’t protest, limp and pliant in his arms, going shivery and boneless as Tony strokes his back and pets his hair, and then, after a while, he falls asleep. 

Tony forcibly suppresses the unwelcome fit of _tenderness_ and gets out of bed for a bathroom break. Wondering how exactly he’s going to explain this one to Pepper. Considering, very briefly, what her thoughts are on taking in strays. 

As he returns, Bucky is gone. 

“Oh well,” Tony says. “Yeah. Great. Whatever.”

There’s a fresh bowl of nuts on Tony’s nightstand. Tony scowls at it for a second, then relents, because to be fair, as far as _thank yous_ go, he’s had considerably worse.

He grabs a handful of nuts and heads off to find Pepper, his mood brightening as he entertains himself with the many ways in which he is going to make Rogers squirm for keeping the identity of this particular wedding guest a secret. It’s going to be a _delight._


End file.
